The present invention relates to holders for holding various types of products, and particularly to holders for holding and dispensing ice-cream or other relatively soft food products.
As brought out in the above-cited International Application No. PCT/IL2004/000030, there is a need for a food product holder constructed so as to enable a user to hold and dispense ice-cream, or other relatively soft food products (such as yogurt, pudding, etc,) while consuming the food product. Such a food product holder would be particularly useful for children to enable the child to conveniently hold the food product, (e.g., while seated in a motor vehicle, or while walking) and to conveniently dispense the food product from the holder while the food product is consumed by the child.